It is well known as a problem presented to those experienced in the art that repair of composite articles is a difficult matter that requires great skill in the analysis and locating of faults both at and beneath the surface of composite articles. This is especially so in the aerospace industry and in particular when the problem to be solved lies within the field of use relating to the use and maintenance of reinforced composite laminated gas turbine engine fan blades as found in aircraft engines. Damage occurs to fan blades and there has been long-felt need in the art to offer engine operators the option of repairing damaged fan blades. No repair method exists in the Art to repair fan blade subsurface faults in the manner of the present embodiments.
Current methods include those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,689 which discloses a heated press apparatus for delamination repair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,707 discloses an apparatus for local heating. U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,247 discloses an apparatus for repairing a fan blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,360 discloses a method for repairing a strip to a composite article surface, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,253 discloses the use of a grease, or liquid-filled bag to transfer force and heat to a contoured repair area. As such, the prior art does not encompass the repair of subsurface faults such as in fan blades in the manner of the present embodiments.
Embodiments and alternatives are provided of a method for composite article repair. Embodiments allow for the repair of composite article faults such as in a fan blade. The repair is addressed by removal of material until the fault is reached and then replacement of that material.